Specialisations
Specializations are a one-per-slave bonus that can be obtained from the local Slaver's Guild. Though each slave can only have one, it's possible for the same slave to learn a new specialization to replace the old one. Training a specialization costs 500g, and takes 5 days to complete. The slave will be unavailable during this time. Each specialization has certain minimum requirements in order to train. = Assassin * Bonus: Speed +5, Damage +5 * Requirements: Agility 5+, Wit 65+ * Actual Effect: +5 Speed, +5 Damage (damage fixed in 0.5.23c) Bodyguard * Bonus: + 4 Armor, +40 Maximum Health, 'Protect' action doubles the amount of reduced damage. * Requirements: Courage 60+, agility 3+, strength 4+, loyalty 50+ * Actual Effect: +4 Armor, +40 Max Health, no effect on 'Protect' Executor * Bonus: Management-related tasks ignore confidence (will always count as 100). Obedience can't drop below 50. * Requirements: Conf 75+, Wit 50+, grade Rich or above * Actual Effect: Headgirl, Jailer, and Farm Manager jobs always count as having 100 Confidence, Obedience cant drop below 50 Geisha * Bonus: +25% to escort and prostitution, no penalties for same-sex, opposite dominance, or perverted actions. * Requirements: Charm 75+, Beauty 60+, grade Commoner or above, unlocked sex. * Actual Effect: +25% gold Escort, Whore, and Prostitution jobs, -50% stress Prostitution jobs(does not stack with bunny racial bonus), no effect on sex actions Housekeeper * Bonus: Will clean the house on stationary jobs (half effect of normal cleaning). Personal daily expenses are cut in half. * Requirements: None * Actual Effect: Cleaning as stated, Personal daily expenses cost -50% but the luxury from pocket money reduces by 50% Merchant * Bonus: Bonus shopping activities, bonus item selling while in party 25% (does not stack). * Requirements: Wit and Charm 50+ * Actual Effect: Market job at least +30% max gold gain or gold available to buy supply(keep leftover). As of 0.5.23c, if Merchant is in combat group, +25% gold from selling items that cannot be equiped (effects exploration items, ingredients, and potions). Nympho * Bonus: Sex actions take only half energy, + 2 mana from sex actions, + 25% to fucktoy, no penalties from any sex activities. * Requirements: Grade: Commoner and below, Unlocked sex, Charm and Courage 50+ * Actual Effect: +2 mana from sex, -50% stress from prostitution and exotic whore jobs(does not stack with bunny racial bonus), +25% gold from fucktoy job, no effect on sex actions Ranger * Bonus: +40% drop rate from combat encounters, forage and hunt efficiency + 25%, scouting bonus * Requirements: Wit 75+, Endurance 3+. * Actual Effect: Combat Encounter drop rate +40%, Forage +25% after weight limit and Hunt +25% before weight limit, no Scouting bonus (no awareness bonus) Tamer * Bonus: Uncivilized races more obedient and can lose that trait while a Tamer is resting, managing or working on the same occupation. * Requirements: Confidence and charm 50+, Grade: Commoner and above *Note: from the code it would seem every uncivilized slave receives +30 obedience, +5 loyalty and a 10% roll to to lose the uncivilized trait for each eligible tamer. To make it extra clear - the 10% chance to lose the trait is not additive. So having 2 tamers active would mean 2 separate rolls of 10%, not one roll of 20%. (Just for those not math inclined... 2 rolls of 10% is equivalent to one roll of 19%) Trapper * Bonus: Bonus hunting +20%, 50% chance to automatically capture escaping person, bonus capture rate. * Requirements: Wit 50+, Grade: Commoner and above * note: only one 'Trapper' bonus will be active in a combat party, effect does not stack * Actual Effect: Hunt +25% before weight limit, no capture chance or rate bonus (combat group never searched for a trapper) Category:Guides